Being Eighteen: The Story of Cassidy Lynn
by Elite Times
Summary: Cassidy Lynn had the perfect boyfriend until she blew things on the night of her birthday. She battles with the daily life of being a typical eighteen, dealing with, friends, boys, her family and her rich boyfriend, Seth. Being a brand new 18 year old, she wants to explore the world of being an adult without parents knowing (even though they didn't care). Its drama you love. Enjoy.


Chapter 1

**The sky was a perfect sheet of sapphire and the stars looked like extravagant diamonds. Everything seems beautiful and exquisite. Tonight, something was gonna happen to me. Something exciting, that I wouldn't dare tell my parents (not that they'd care anyways). I became a woman today, no longer a child, so I was ready to have my cherry picked and I knew just who I wanted to do it. I was gonna take him by surprise but he would be ecstatic.**

** I smiled as I waited eagerly on the porch. My parents were inside arguing - as usual but I was ignoring them. He would be here any minute now. The night was cold so I'd cuddle with him first, and then lead him on. I kept thinking about him and our future. The wedding would be enormous and expensive since he was wealthy. Our children will be precious gems living luxuriously. He was the perfect image of what I had in mind since I was a little girl. I had my own security system with those broad shoulders. He was tall, strong and boy, was he handsome.**

** His blue sports car appeared at my gate with a low hum. I rushed from the porch to the pathway to the gate. The car door slammed and the front door opened. I turned to see my dad's head pop outside. I sighed with annoyance and thought 'What now'.**

** "Who's there?" Dad hollered.**

** "It's just me, Mr. Lynn. I'm just here for Cassidy." That beautiful deep voice replied. Then I felt his arms around me and a peck on my cheek. His lips were so soft. My knees would fail me. I closed my eyes and smiled. **

** "What are you doing here, Seth?" Dad interrupted my feelings of bliss.**

** "Well, didn't Cassidy tell you that we were gonna watch movies at my house?"**

** "Oh yea," He said as he fanned us away. "Hey!" He pointed at me cautiously. I stared at him, afraid he would spoil the evening. "Don't be a whore like your sister."**

** "OMG, Dad!" The words flowed out of me like fire. My face began to get hot as the blood rushed through it. Seth saw how embarrassed I was as I glared at my dad returning inside. I hated him. Seth took me by the hand and led me to the car. Inside, the interior was soft and gold. The gear shift was gold, the dashboard was gold... even the steering wheel was gold. On the loudest volume in the car, Maroon 5 sang '****_She Will Be Loved'._**

****** "****_Beauty queen of only eighteen," _****Seth sang to me. He was staring at me with those big brown eyes and smiling. Thank God I wasn't standing because my knees had failed me and butterflies flew wildly in my stomach. I think I was in love. This cool September night would be a night to remember, especially because it was my birthday.**

** Fifteen minutes slipped by and we pulled into the most extravagant and sophisticated driveway I'd ever seen. We circled a huge water fountain and behind it, was a mansion so big, it could make up four of my house. We came to a stop and he came out and opened my door for me. He held out his hand. I took it and smiled thinking how much more of a gentleman can he be. It was so nice of him to suggest we watch movies at his house on my birthday. I didn't want an expensive dinner date anyways.**

** The view inside of the house was breathtaking but I liked his room best. It was like I entered the royal suite at The Plaza Hotel in New York City (although I only dreamt of it, hoping one day I'd visit because I love New York so much), except he had stickers and posters of his favourite bands, Coldplay and Maroon 5, playboy models and Jessica Alba. His bed was thrice the size of the one I have back home. I sat on its edge and glared at the plasma which hung on the wall across the room.**

** "So what movie?" He requested as he appeared by the door. I jumped a little (I don't know why but I was a little frightened). "Are you okay?"**

** "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll watch anything you like."**

** "Oh come on**! **He said, disappointed. "It's ****_your _****birthday. I'll be the one watching whatever you like." He smiled revealing his perfect pearly whites.**

** "How about Spring Breakers with Selena Gomez?"**

** "Oh ok." He said in a really I'm-not-really-thrilled tone. He always seemed to hate Selena. He said she seemed too happy. She never had any gossip spilled about her because she was always so innocent and never really had anything revealed, while other celebrities were sometimes on suicidal watch because they did something that the public bashes them all day for.**

** Seth logged on to Netflix and in no time the plasma displayed the movie. He paused it and walked inside his closet. I turned to the mirror on top of the chest of drawers to check if I looked fine. Thank God I looked 'ok'. I was actually beautiful. As I smile and admired myself, I was knocked to the floor- by an avalanche of cushions and a huge blanket. I shrieked. Seth stepped out of the closet laughing uncontrollably. I balanced myself back on my feet and threw a cushion at him but he caught it before it could hit him.**

** "I win." He laughed and I sighed disappointedly and smiled. "Let's build a fort, Cassy."**

** "Really?" I asked in a bit of a shock. Most boys were usually, you know, not-so-fun-in-a-way-to-build-a-fort-with-your-girlfriend type of humans.**

** "Why not?" he asked puzzled.**

** "Okay." I chirped. I got down on my knees and started working on our fort.**

** A couple minutes later, the last cushion was lying on the bed, behind our fort. Seth and I got up slowly, being careful not to crumble our fort. When we were up, we sprinted to the bed to see who would catch the cushion first. We collapsed on the bed, laughing and fighting for the cushion, but in a moment our lips were hugging, for like 10 AWESOME seconds. Seth pulled away and stared at me.**

** "You're beautiful", he smiled. "And your lips taste like piña colada. They're so soft and delicious."**

** "Thanks to my new lip gloss." I said and we kissed again and I hoped it would bring what I wanted. I started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me.**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "I'm stripping you, silly", I laughed.**

** "But why?"**

** "Um, well I guess we can sit on the bed, naked, and look at each other or we can have sex. What do you choose, Seth? I said in the most sarcastic tone ever.**

** "But are you ready, Cassidy? I mean, you just turned 18 and- and" he struggled for words.**

** "Come on, Seth. Of course I'm ready." I was starting to get annoyed. "I'm 18 now. I'm not little anymore!** **I'm a woman but this will make me official so let's just do it. Please, Seth, just do it!" I heard myself screaming at him. He looked at me in disbelief. "Tell me what guy doesn't accept sex when a girl offers it?" I was red hot angry now. I felt my blood boiling in my skin. "Tell me, Seth!"**

** "A guy who respects you!" he shouted angrily.**

** "Well, Seth, respect me by making me a woman!" I tried to calm down.**

** "Would you listen to yourself?! Having sex doesn't make you a woman, Cassidy, respecting yourself makes you one. If I wanted to disrespect you, I wouldn't have asked you to e my girlfriend. I respect you, Cassidy. You're the first girl I think I want to be serious about. I had sex with all my past girlfriends because I just didn't care. I care a lot about you and I want to keep respecting you. I don't think I can do that if you don't wanna respect yourself!" He looked like he was about to punch the wall.**

** "You don't think I respect myself? You know what, Seth? I don't even wanna be here anymore. Take me home." I heard myself say that and I wish I hadn't. I wanted to stay there with him. He glared at me as if he was thinking that this was not the same person he met a year ago.**

** "Fine. Let me get my keys" he said after a moment- a really long moment.**

** The ride home seemed longer than ever. Both Seth and I never exchanged a word to each other. It was really uncomfortable because he usually built a conversation with me to avoid any awkwardness. I looked at him and I could see that he was very tense and he kept shaking his head in disappointment. He looked scary, so scary, any minute now he would stop the car, choke dear life out of me and my body over world's biggest cliff.**

** I was finally home. Was there something I had to say to him before I left? Maybe I should get out as soon the car stopped completely. I realized I was more angry than scared when he touched my hand and I got out immediately and slammed the door.**


End file.
